Tokyo Illégal
by Sarifa666
Summary: A tokyo, Dans le vieux cartier plus presiserment seul les cours font la personne. Un champion doit êtres batre mes comment? ses se que Shaolan va eseille mes en jouent avec la persone la plus cher a celui ci...
1. Chapter I

**Tokyo illégale ( 1 Chapitre )**

_Nous somme présentement au Japon. A Tokyo a vrais dire._

_Ici dans les vieux cartier seul les cours illégale font l'homme ou la femme._

**+-+--PeRsOnAgEs--+-+**

**Sakura Kinomoto : **Jeune Femme de 18 ans½. Cette merveille née ne se fait pas prier pour se faire remarquer…Son Style et spécial. Ses cheveux Miel au reflet Rose, Sais yeux émeraude dessiner par un crayon noir et Sa poitrine la rend belle même séduisante…Son Char et rose fleure de cerisier. Un peu partout sur l'auto on peu voir des fleures de cerisier plus foncer que la couleur du char. tout l'intérieure est en fausse fourrure rose. Il est parfait…pour une fille ''

Tout les mec ou presque de se clan a tenter sa chance pour la conquérir mais aucun a réussi a part …Ériol Hiiragizawa…

**Ériol Hiiragizawa :**Se jeune homme de 19½ ans et la play-boy des fille. Il est le roi du Drift personne ne la jamais battu à une cours. Même si il peu avoir tout les fille qui veux une seul cape son attention ,Sakura. Personne a le droit de la toucher a part si il veux se faire démolire son char sans payer… Se jeune homme au très fin et au regarde d'ange cache su lui de la fierté, Jalousie , et de la cruauté. Son char et bleu foncer et l'intérieure et en cuire noir. Sur le capot il a de dessiner un dragon blanc. Sais le char parfait pour les cours de Drift. La seul personne qui peux voir et touche Sakura se nomme…Tomoyo Daidouji.

**Tomoyo Daidouji :**Cette demoiselle de 18 ans est la meilleur amie de Sakura (Sa cousine aussi) Sais long cheveux noir et ses yeux mauve en fait plus des jalouses. Sa peau et blanche. Tout le monde la croit fragile mais au contraire elle est forte et malicieuse. Sais aussi elle qui crée la habit de Sakura. Son auto et mauve et noir. Tout l'intérieure est fait a partir de cuir de différente couleur. De la vapeur sort des roue pour écarter les gens trop prés…

--------------------------------------1 Chapitre---------------------------------------

?- Kinomoto beau char

Kinomoto- le char ne fait pas la personne mais la personne fait le char… en passant mon nom sais Saki et non Kinomoto.

?- Hiiragizawa veux te voir.

Sakura- et pour quelle sujet Kaimo ?

Kaimo- pas dit mais il veux te voir.

Sakura- d'aco

_Sakura entra dans le bureau d'Ériol. _

Ériol- Te voilà ma puce…viens ici

Sakura- pas le temps je doit aller faire quelque truc sur mon char

Ériol- ta même pas le temps de m'embraser?

Sakura- ok mais pas longtemps

Sakura s'avança vers Ériol et passa une jambe par-dessu les 2 jambes du jeune homme.. Elle étais a présent à califourchon sur Ériol qui étais sur sa chaise de bureau. Il plaça une main sur la jambe de Sakura et l'autre dans les cheveux de celle-ci. Il fraullere les lèvres de Sakura avant de coller ses lèvres sur les sienne. Sakura et Ériol S'embrasser d'une façon pas très catholique. A vrais dire Ériol Avait les 2 mains sur les 2 cuisse de Sakura. Il les fessais faire des mouvement de va et vient. Sakura avec une mains sur le tors du jeune homme et l'autre sur une mains d'Ériol.

**Toc! Toc! Toc!**

Sakura décolla ses lèvres de celle d'Ériol pour regarder la porte. Ériol enleva ses mains pour les mettre sur la fine taille de Sakura.

Ériol- qui est la ?

?- Kaimo et M.Hiiragizawa j'ai un message pour vous de la part de votre père

Ériol- entré

Kaimo poussa la porte et vu Sakura a califourchon Sur Ériol

Kaimo- si je vous dérange je peux revenir tentôt

Ériol- non…Mon amour peu tu nous laisser

Sakura- oui en plus je doit aller fait quelque ajustement sur mon auto

Ériol- je viendrais te voir tentôt d'accorde

Sakura- oui ok

Sakura sortie de la salle et ferma la porte. Elle colla son oreille pour attendre la conversation.

Ériol- Allor

Kaimo- Votre Père vous informe que votre Cousin va venir au japon dans quelque jour pour régler des affaire…

Ériol- …

Kaimo- il vous demande d'assurer sa protection pendent le temps qui passera ici a Tokyo.

Ériol- autre chose ?

Kaimo- oui il arrive demain a 2 :52du matin

Ériol- mais t'avait dit qu'il arriver dans quelque jours….bon tu peux partire

Kaimo- oui

Sakura partie a courir jusqu'à sa voiture et pris un chiffon. Quelles que heures plus tard elle alla se coucher. (**Sakura dore dans la même maison d'Ériol **)

**Toc!Toc!Toc!**

Sakura- oui sais qui lui qui vient me réveiller

?- réveil-toi

Sakura- Ériol ferme la y'an a qui veulent dormir ici

Ériol- Saki debout !

Sakura- nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Ériol- vas tu être oubliger te prendre dans mes bras et t'habiller ?

Sakura-…

Ériol- a vrais dire sa me dérange pas de te voir en petit culotte

Sakura- string

Ériol- Papa a encor plus envie

Sakura- ses bon je suis debout la

Ériol- je vient te chercher dans environ 5 minutes

Sakura- quoi!

Ériol (en sortent de la chambre)- Je t'aime

Sakura- BAKA!

Sakura- bon je met quoi ?

Sakura sortie une camisole rose écrit déçu I LOVE YOU, Une mini jupe blanche et des bas long qui lui arrive au cuisse de couleur rose comme sa camisole. Elle mis sais botte blanche a poile (**Tsé les bottes avec foule de poile blanc qu'on porte en hiver bah sais sa ) **Elle pris au passage sais clef d'auto.

Ériol- tes prette ?

Sakura- ouais

Ériol et Sakura arriva au garage .Sakura ouvra la porte de l'auto a Ériol.

Ériol- Tu prend pas ton char?

Sakura- je lé lustré hier allor tu peux toujours rêve pour que je la conduit aujourd'hui

Ériol- a soir tu auras pas le choix

Sakura- il est 2 :36 du matin et je sais pas pourquoi tu ma réveiller il avait même pas de cours aujourd'hui

Ériol- il faut aller chercher quelqu'un a l'aéroport

Sakura- et qui ?

Ériol- mon cousin…

Sakura- ah…J'étais pas oubliger de venir moieuhhhhhhhhh

Ériol- aller on y va

Ériol mis le contac et partie en fuser. 5 minutes plus tard il arriver a la place qui est un aéroport

Sakura- Pourquoi tout le monde nous dévisage…

Ériol- car tes trop sexy

En disant cette phrase Ériol avait mis sa main sur la taille de Sakura.

Sakura- mais ouais…

Ériol- bon on va attendre ici mon cher cousin

Sakura-…

15 minutes plus tardes l'avion attendu arriva

Sakura- t'aurais pu me dire que ton cousin voyager dans son jet priver.

Ériol- j'aurais pu

Sakura- moin

La porte s'ouvrie pour laisser place à un garçon au cheveux chocolat. Il se dirigère vers eux.

Ériol lacha Sakura pour coller son cousin.

Ériol- Shaolan ta pas changer

Shaolan- toi n'ont plus a se que je vois

Ériol- ouais…euh Shao je voudrait de présenter ma copine…Sakura mais tout le monde l'appelle Saki

Saki- salut…

Ériol- tu tes louer un auto pour ton séjour ici ?

Shaolan- tu rêve j'ai amener mon auto

Sakura et Ériol regarda ou Shaolan pointa. Il avait une Honda ACCORP modifier de la tête au pied. Elle étais noir avec des signe Chinois blanc jonie un peu partout. Tout l'intérieure en cuire blanc.**(Il faudrait pas boire du café dans l'auto en)** des roues de 18 pouce et néon de couleur Blanche cape de roue noir avec dessiner déçu des signe chinois.

Shaolan- pas pire en

Ériol- ouais sais vrais pas pire du tout

Sakura- bof

Shaolan- comment sa bof

Sakura- je le trouve bof sais simple non il pas de mes goût.

Shaolan- et sais quoi tes goût Rose avec plein de tout-touts dedans

Sakura- prend pas tes rêve pour une réalité petite gars

Ériol- euh Saki

Sakura- Ériol en rentre

Ériol- ok puce... Shaolan tu nous suis d'accorde

Shaolan- ouais

Sakura sortie de l'aéroport en crient des «Ah!---------. » en entra dans l'auto d'Ériol.

Ériol- qu'est qui a Saki d'habitude tu est toujours sourient

Sakura- d'habitude il n'à pas ton cousin

Ériol- Il ta rien fait

Sakura- je vais te dire quelque chose Ériol quand il est sortie de son jet et que j'ai vu sa face j'ai su que je l'aimerais pas ok il est macho et arggggg

Ériol- bon on y va il doit nous attendre

Ériol passa a côté de Shaolan. Il demanda a Sakura d'ourire sa vitre pour pouvoir parler a Shaolan qui étais du côté a Sakura .

Shaolan- et Saki tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais pas de char et que mon cousin devait te mener partout

Sakura- tu peux toujours rêver car j'ai un auto et non Ériol n'est pas toujours avec moi ok allor désoler de briser se rêve mais il faudra t'y faire

Ériol- sa sufie!…Bon Shaolan tu nous suit ok

Shaolan- ouais…

Ériol rentra et montra la chambre a Shaolan. Après il alla voir Sakura.

**TOC!TOC!TOC!**

Sakura- ses qui, qui vient me déranger pour que je lui pet sa geule !

Ériol- tu auserais pas

Sakura- Si

Ériol- tu me laisse entré ?

Sakura- et pourquoi tu veux me ficher d'ici ou me faire la moral

Ériol- peut-être pas de ficher d'ici mais peut-êtres la moral

Sakura- et en quelle honneur?

Ériol- …

Sakura- si sais pour me faire la moral allor tu peu toujours rêve pour que je t'ouvre

Ériol- si je te promet que te ferais pas la moral tu ouvre?

Sakura- peut-être…

Ériol- aller Saki laisse moi entré dans ton dojo pour te faire l'amour!

On attendie une porte ouvrire.

Ériol- je savais que tu allais ouvrire en disant cette phrase…

Sakura- pas du tout sais pour pas réveiller l'autre con

Ériol- tu me laisse passer ?

Sakura- mmmmmm…. Ouais

Ériol alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en forme de chat et resta en silence.

Sakura- bon quoi?

Ériol- Je voudrais de parler

Sakura- dit moi pas sa je te croit pas!

Ériol- Sakura arrête de te promener d'un bord et de l'autre…

Sakura-…

Ériol- vient t'assoire sur moi

Sakura-…

Sakura arriva et se laissa tomber sur Ériol. On pue attendre un « Gémisement » venant de Lui.

Ériol- Saki-Chou je ten veux pas pour tentôt mais tu devras respecter mon cousin car il reste ici pendant 4 mois…Je vais aussi lui dire d'arrêter de te faire Chier ok

Sakura- ouais…

Ériol- tu fou quoi demain ?

Sakura- Bah rien en Matin mais l'après-midi Je vais chez Tomoyo pour redonner de la couleur sur son Char après sa bien va aller magasiner, Mange et venir te voir et pour finir va a la cours de se soir. Je croit que ses tout…

Ériol- oh… Mais je croit que tu a quelque chose de prévu pour demain matin

Sakura- euh… attend… Chez Tomo, Magasin, Manger, Te voir et cours….

Ériol- ses pas dans sa

Sakura- pas dans mon horaire allor dans quoi

Ériol- Te faire l'amour!

Sakura- tes sérieux dit moi ?

Ériol- Je suis en manque de toi Saki…depuis quand on la pas fait ?

Sakura- sa fait 4 jours

Ériol- tu vois sa fait super longtemps

Sakura- dit moi tu te 'aurais pas pris de Drogue ses dernier temps

Ériol- je te les dit j'ai arrêter de me droguer Sakura

Sakura- oui mais qui dit que tu aurais pas reprit en!

Ériol- OUHHHHHH la confiance

Sakura- Je te fait confiance mais personne peut me dire que tu as pas pris de la drogue tu sais que quand j'ai sus sa, sa faite quelque choses dans notre couple et si tu veux en reprendre

Va si gêne toi pas mais moi je te le dit…

Ériol avait coller ses lèvre sur eux de Sakura se qui la fi couper sa phrase.

Ériol- tu te la ferme la je te dit que je prend plus de drogue et que j'an prendrais plus jamais ok

Sakura (en pleurent)- Puis-je te faire confiance…

Ériol- oui…

Sakura (toujours en pleurent)- Ériol…Ashitaru

Ériol- moi aussi…

**THE END (1 Chapitre)**

Avez-vous aimer. sais quand même mon 1ier Chapitre.

Entéka laisser des commentaire.

Sarifa666

**Eriol** Hiiragizawa**Eriol** Hiiragizawa


	2. Chapter II

Voici mon 2ième Chapitre :** Cours, Flic et embrouille**

Esperont qui vous plait! Aller bonne lectur!

**Tokyo Illégal **( Chapitre 2 ) :** Cours, Flic et embrouille **

_Sakura se réveilla le lendemain matin et regarda son cadrent…_

Sakura- oh Mon dieu 10:48 am Tomoyo va me tuer!

Ériol- ton cadrent a une heure d'avance il est juste 9 :48 am…

Sakura- ah ok merci…au juste tu fou quoi dans ma chambre salle petit pervers?

Ériol- Il me faux un manda pour te voir ?

Sakura- non mais te rince pas l'œil

Ériol- pas ma faut si tes trop attirante…

Sakura- ses se que je voie…

Ériol regarda en déçu de la ceinture son membre avait monter en flèche 

Ériol- aller Saki habille toi sais que tu devient imposante pour se truc

Sakura- ah…bon

Sakura avança vers Ériol et se colla a lui. Elle commença a être de plus en plus sensuel envers le membre d'Ériol. Son genou étais entre les jambes du jeune Homme, Elle le monta et fait des mouvement de va et vient…

Ériol- non Saki…arrête…

Sakura- quoi j'ai pas attendu

Ériol- Arrête Sakura

Sakura- quoi?

Ériol- arrête!

Sakura- arrête quoi?

Ériol- ah! Plus capable

Ériol poussa Sakura sur le lit et…et la CHATOUILLA! 

Sakura- non…ah!ah!ah!… arrête…Ériol…pouah!ah!ah!

Ériol- quoi ta dit ?

Sakura- Arr…Ah!ah!ah! Arrête!

Ériol- quoi?

Sakura- Ah!ah!ah!ah!ah!... Arrête!

?- euhheuh!

Sakura et Ériol bondit en attendant se bruit. 

?- quand y'a des inviter on ferme la porte

Ériol- euh Shaolan…

Sakura- (respire fort) VICHE LE CAMP SALLE CONARD TÉ DANS UNE PROPRIÉTER PRIVER!

Shaolan- QUI TU TRAITE DE CONARD TOI SALLE PESTE !

Sakura- OH NON TA PAS FINNI AVEC MOI ESPECE DE PORC !

Shaolan- MOI UN PORC MAIS TU TES PAS VU VACHE QUE TES SA DOIT SENTIR LA FERME ICI!

Sakura- NON MAIS SES TOI QUI A LA BOUCHE TROP PROCHE DU NEZ!

Ériol- euh…

Shaolan- CONNE!

Sakura- BAKA!

Shaolan- BICHTE

Sakura- MINABLE!

Shaolan- VACHE!

Sakura- CONA…

Ériol- VAUX GEULE!

Sakura- …

Shaolan- …

Ériol- merci…bon Shaolan je croit que tu peu continuer ton chemin vers je ne sais ou et Sakura va t'habiller ok je veux le calme dans cette maison si se n'est pas trop vous demander…

Ériol sortie de la chambre. Sakura alla s'habiller.

Sakura- mais quel crétin…bon je mes quoi ?…tien voilà ma mini-jupe en jeans

Sakura pris sa mini-jupe en jeans et une camisole noir avec une étoile blanche sur le devant.

Elle enfila des bas-long qui lui arriva au genou et mis une pair d'espadrille FRESH rose.

Après elle partie dans son auto et roula a tout vitesse chez Tomoyo. En chemin et

rencontra la police.

Sakura- tien voilà monsieur la voiture de police et ses 2 amis. Mais pourquoi me cours t'il après ?

Sakura passa a la vitesse supérieure et roule a 124 sur un autoroute de 80 après quelque minutes les policier arrêta leur cours après la fleur de cerisier.

Sakura- ah!ah!ah!ah! non mais quelle crétin ses flic

Sakura arriva chez Tomoyo quelque minute plus tard.

Tomoyo- bah te voilà

Sakura- ses pas ma faut il avait de flic qui me courais après

Tomoyo- bon ok allor tu entre ?

Sakura- sur

**+ Dans le garage +**

Tomoyo- allor toi et Ériol sa marche toujours ?

Sakura- oui mais son cousin et arriver Hier et on dirait qu'il s'amuse a me faire chier se salle conard…

Tomoyo- il a l'air de quoi

Sakura- physiquement ou intérieurement ?

Tomoyo- Physiquement

Sakura- et bien il est grand, cute dan son genre, Il a les cheveux Chocolat et les yeux ambre mais quand on le regard on sais qu'il est froid, crétin, Stupide, CONARD! MAIS JE LE DÉTESTE ! SE MEC

Tomoyo- oui je vois…Allor tu le trouve cute en son genre

Sakura- wow tu pence pas que je veux sortire avec lui

Tomoyo- moi?…Jamais voyons o.O

Sakura- Tomoyo…tu le pence n'es pas?

Tomoyo- a 100!

Sakura- euh…

Tomoyo- J'Y PENCE j'ai de nouveau habit pour toit vient voir

Sakura (Goûte style manga)- euh…

Tomoyo- regarde sa ses pas minion un peu!

Sakura- ouais mais ta raison j'adore trop!

Tomoyo- va l' éseiller

5 minutes plus tard

Sakura- ses un peu imposent tu trouve pas ?

Tomoyo- ses sur-ment la jupe

Sakura portai un mini-jupe plisser blanche avec un tube a une manche-long orange. Des bas de couleur, Rouge, Orange, jaune et blanc qui lui arriva a mi-cuisse et des soulier FRESH noir et blanc **(j'ai des paraille )**

Sakura- moin sur-ment la jupe…

Tomoyo- bon va te changer et on va re-paindre mon bébé d'aco ?

Sakura- D'aco!

Une heure plus tard Sakura et Tomoyo partie magasiner et alla dîner dans un resto-bar de SUSHI!… après notre jeune fleur de cerisier alla voir son adorable copin dans son bureu…

Sakura- Hello!

Ériol- mais ses ma fleur préféré !

Sakura- Allor tu bos sur quoi ?

Ériol- bah la je regard se que nos allier on vendu et Chan est en train de nous voler…

Sakura- non…pas possible

Ériol- je vais aller leur rendre une petite visite dans quelque minutes…

Sakura- non Ériol…Va pas la tuer ses une de mes meilleur amie…

Ériol- elle nous vole!

Sakura- tu tue pour le plaisir et en plus tu cherche même pas a savoir pourquoi…

Ériol- moi et le traite j'an fait dans miette…

Sakura- oui mais il est question de Chan la fille qui ma sauver la vie et tu veux la tuer pour une pièce de char mais tes qui…!

Ériol- ELLE NOUS VOLE OK ALLOR TU FERME TA GEULE ET TU ME LAISSE FAIR MON TRAVAILLE !

Sakura- Profiteur!

**Clac!**

Ériol venais de gifler Sakura. Celle-ci resta la tête du côté ou il la gifler. Des larme couler sur ses joue. Ériol mis une main sur la joue rosé et pris son menton entre ses doigt…

Ériol- écoute j'ai du travaille allor tu vas me laisser seul ok

Sakura- …

Ériol- et je doit faire payer le pièce quelle a voler mais je te le jure pas que je le garderais en vie…mientenant sort ok

Sakura- …

Ériol- …Sakura…je t'aime

Sakura-…moi aussi…

Sakura marcha dans le couloir et en chemin elle rencontra M.Shaolan Li…

Shaolan- mais ses pas mon amie Saki!

Sakura- Ta geule Li

Shaolan- é oh mais sais quoi ton problème

Sakura- …rien

Shaolan- Bien sur est mon je suis cupidon

Sakura- articule quand tu jape

Shaolan- ah mais dit se que ta tes bizard

Sakura- Se qui a ses que mon copin ma gifler et veux tuer une de mes meilleur amie! Voilà se qui tes content la Li

Shaolan- oh désoler

Sakura- je veux pas de ta pitier j'ai vécu une partie de ma vie dans la rue et j'ai u que de la pitier allor j'an est asser de ça tu peux pas savoir se que j'ai ok! Tu me connais pas et tu sais rien de moi…

Shaolan- …

Sakura- sur se je vous laisse M.Li et bonne journée

Shaolan- à vous aussi…

**+ avenu Stu Tokyo 11 :58 pm +**

Tout le clan Hiiragizawa étais la. Il avait des cours de prévu et le champion gagner a la Fin l'argent des 4 cours se qui fessais un salle montent.

**Listes des coureures **

1 : Ériol VS Han

2 :Kuto VS le gagnent de la 1ière cours

3 :Stukato VS le gagnent de la 2ième cours

4 : Kikioto VS Le gagnent de la 3ième cours

Shaolan étais venu voir les cours et peu-êtres y participer…

?- allor Shaolan comment tu trouve sa ?

Shaolan- En chine ses meilleur tu sais mes le japonaise son plus belle que les chinois

?- fait toi en une si tu veux

Shaolan- nan merci Ériol pas à soir

Ériol- comme tu veux. Au fait t'aurais pas vu Sakura je les pas vu et ses pas son genre de manquer une cours…

Shaolan- nan…mais je les vu cette après- midi et elle ma dit que tu la gifler…sais tu vrais?

Ériol- …ouais

Shaolan- tu sais que je suis contre les homme qui batte leur copine et après se les tape mais toi tu te les pas fait…

Ériol- je vais m'excuser auprès d'elle…

?- auprès de qui ?

Shaolan- ah Sakura tes la mes quel surpris! ''

Sakura- euh…allor Ériol les cours commence quand

Ériol- a vrais dire mientenant..

**À Suivre **

**Mouahahahah!**

**Non pour vrais dans le prochain chapitre sa va êtres cool! Les cours et …**

**Je vous dit rien je veux pas gacher votre fun…**

**Ciao**

**Sarifa666 -xXx- **


	3. Chapter III

**Tokyo illégal : Chapitre 3 : Disco-mania!**

Sakura- Dit ta quelque chose a me dire ?

?- moi?…non-!

Sakura- Ériol…t'es pourrie pour mentir…

Ériol- …

Sakura- bon tu…

Un glissement se fi attendre. Tous se tournai la tête… 

Sakura- Ah vla l'équipe 1-A

1-A- Tout est prêt il manque juste la…cours

Ériol- tes drôle toi car le drift est partie…Sakura va te préparer

Sakura- yes my boy…

Ériol- alors tes prêt Han ?

Han- Prêt pas prêt j'y vais

Sakura étais entre les 2 char et tannai ses clé dans sa mais elle regarda a droite… Sakura- drifter no.1 et prêt ? Fille1- Ouais Sakura- Drifter no.2 est prêt? Fille2- ouais Sakura- alors que la cours…commence Elle laissa les clé tomber et les deux char partie Ériol passa a côté de Sakura lui donna un fessais sur les fesse! Elle se retourna et lui grimaça. Ériol étais le 2ième mais pour peu de temps… 

_Il étais a présent a côté de Han et lui lança un sac avec plein d'ordure._

Ériol- tien sa ses les vidange de hier

Han- il y a un petite comique sur la route!

Ériol- tes drôle toi savais-tu sa?

Han- ouais mes blondes me le dis souvent

Ériol- bon il serais temps de départager la cours non allor on se revois a la linge d'arriver

Han- ouais…

_Ériol étais en tête suivie de Han de près. Ériol étais arriver 1ier et avais battu les 3 autre. _

_Il étais 1 :30 du soir mais la fête continuais dans la disco-mania de Hiiragizawa inc. _

_Sakura, Ériol, Tomoyo et Shaolan étais sur une banquette a discuter de cours._

Tomoyo- Saki tu vient danser ?

Sakura- oui!

_Ériol changea de banc pour êtres en face de Shaolan._

Ériol- elle te plais la petite Tomoyo?

Shaolan- non pas vraiment…

Ériol- allor c'est Sakura ?

Shaolan- non plus…

Ériol- alors pourquoi tu les regarde

Shaolan- je ne sais pas…

Ériol- ouin…

Shaolan- Ériol je peux te poser un question?

Ériol- oui va s'y 

Shaolan- qu'est-ce qui c'est passer avec Amy quand je suis partie…

Ériol-… Tu devais sur-ment savoir que partire en laissent ta copine dans le moment le plus difficile de sa vie aller apporter des risque énorme…

Shaolan- oui mais elle a tu garder…

Ériol- non sa chienne n'a pas pue avoir plus de chiens elle la vendu mais a garder un chien…je pense quelle la nommer Kayla **( sa sais pour la chienne a mon parin )**

Shaolan- je ne parle pas de sa…baka

Ériol- ah…tu veux dire de Nathan… elle ne la pas garder c'étais trop pour elle de s'occuper seul de lui…

Shaolan- je vais aller la voir…

Ériol- je ne crois pas que sa va êtres possible…

Shaolan- pourquoi?

Ériol- elle est morte d'un accident mortel…

Shaolan- oh…mais

?- Ériollllllllllll mon amourrrrrrrrrrrrr de tout les jourrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Ériol- Saki mais ta but dit moi

Sakura- juste un tit, tit verre… ah ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je voulais te dire que tes vraiment sympa… sympa

C'est bizarre quand je le dit symmmmmmpa!

Ériol- Tomoyo tes pas bourrer toi?

Tomoyo- du tout

Sakura- symmmmpa!

Ériol- va dehors faire prendre l'aire a Sakura j'arrive

Sakura- Symmmmmpa!…sa marche pue Symmmmmpa!

Tomoyo- aller vient Sakura

Sakura- Sakura ses qui sa Sakura en tout cas ses sur-ment pas moi car mon nom est… est….

C'est quoi mon nom a moi?

Tomoyo- ton nom c'est Sakura

Sakura- nonnnnnnn ses pas moi Sakura moi sais Albert!

Tomoyo- ok Albert

Albert- et toi ses quoi ton tit nom

Tomoyo- moi ses Tomoyo

Albert- ok Capitaine Tormayo

Tomoyo- Tomoyo

Albert- Capitaine Albert est son esclave Tormayo!

Tormayo- vient tu est fatiguer

Albert- Albert n'est pas fatiguer Albert est juste un peux con- cave !

Tormayo- oui bon Ériol ton petit copain arrive

Albert- Ériollllllll!

Ériol- vient Sakura

Albert- Moi ses Albert- AL-BER-T sa se prononce Allllllllberttttttttt

Ériol- euh…ok Albert…on va rentré ok

Albert- oh Ériol a des idée que Alllllbertttt partage!

Ériol- je ne crois pas que c'est le bon soir mon amour

Albert- mais je veux jouer a la marelle moi… je vais jouer avec mon pingouin qui parle!

Ériol- ta un pingouin?

Albert- mais oui il est grand il a pas beaucoup de cheveux sur la caboche et m'ouvre toujours la porte!

Ériol- euh…tu parle de Gill le majeure d'homme…

Albert- ses pas Gill ses Albert 2ième du nom!

Ériol- Oui bon aller on rentre

Albert- non! Je ne veux pas rentre

Ériol- …

Albert- Ériol- je croix que je vais …beurkkkkkkk

Tomoyo- vomire…

Ériol- aller on rentre

**4 heure plus tard…**

?- du café ?

?- oui s.t.p… Ériol pourrais tu parler moins fort s.t.p

Ériol- comme tu veux mon amour

?- comment va Albert?

Sakura- qui a laisser entré un macaque?

?- bien a se que je vois

Ériol- un café M.Li ?

Shaolan- arrête de m'appeler comme sa et un sucre deux lait

Ériol- ok maître…

Shaolan- et Saki tu fou quoi aujourd'hui ?

Sakura- …Ériol! M.Li me fait peur!

Shaolan- arrête j'assaille d'êtres gentil…

Sakura- oh…désoler

Shaolan- non sa va…

Sakura- a vrais dire je fait rien

Shaolan- ... eille Ériol tu connais pas quelque qui pourrais me refaire ma peinture

Ériol- bien il a miss a côté de toi qui est doué pour cela sinon il a Michel qui vient tout droit de France il pourrais te le faire

Sakura- Michel est partie en France pour voire sa famille tu le savais pas ?

Ériol- a vrais dire non

Sakura- j'ai du oublier de te le dire… ''

Ériol- bon il reste miss Kinomoto

Shaolan- pff je ne veux pas un char de fille moi!

Sakura- quoi ta peur que je suis poche ses sa !

Shaolan- j'ai pas peur j'ai confirmation… regard ton char sais pas une beauté sa c'est sur!

Sakura- oui mais ses le mien et non le tien!

Sakura partie a courir suivie de Ériol 

Shaolan- _Merde! Je ne voulais je suis trop con! _

À Suivre… 

**Ouais je sais il est court mais se que je voulais écrire étais trop gros pour le chapitre!**

**Cette fois j'ai vraiment fait de gros éphore pour les faute! Alors sais mieux?**

**Dite moi sa!**

**Sarifa666 **

** CiaO –xXx-**


	4. Chapter IV

**+Tokyo Drift++ chapitre 4: My life changes when I see you**

_Sakura partie a courir suivie de Ériol _

_Shaolan- Merde! Je ne voulais je suis trop con!_

Ériol- Sakura! attend.

Sakura- non Ériol!

Ériol- Taba Cr tu viens ici salle pu! **(NdA: Spécial le Ériol...)**

Sakura- Arrête de me crier après merde!

Ériol- bien écoute moi alors!

Sakura- pourquoi j'écouterais un mec qui me crie des nom par-deçus la tête!?

Ériol- et pourquoi écoutes-tu pas ton copain...?

Sakura- parse que mon copain en question me crie des nom...

Ériol- Désoler... ses jours si je me comporte bizardment...

Sakura- oui...c'est surment des pousser d'hormones.

Ériol- eille!...mais ta ptêtres raison la deçu je suis un mec après tout!

Sakura- tu n'es pas seulement un mec ...tu es mon mec

_Sakura embrasa Ériol avec ses levres et tout et tout... _

_(**NdA: je voudrais présiser que même si je dit quelle embrase "Ériol" avec ses levres vous devriez surment déjà le savoir... " se pend ")**Ériol pousa Sakura sans lacher ses levres, sur le mur. il releva les bras de la jeune Japonais et la pris dans c'est bras. Il la déposa sur le lit comme une princesse et s'asi a califourchon sur elle et l'embrasa dans le cou._

**Atention!**

**Les ligne qui vont suivre seront pour un public**

**Agée de plus de 13 ou pervers! alors ame **

**sensible passer chemin et revener plus bas.**

**ET vous petit ou petite **

**coquin ou coquine liser avec attention car**

**Je vais PLEIN de détail croustillant!**

**¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯**

Sakura- Ériol...

Ériol- ouaip?

Sakura- Shaolan... est toujours dans la cuisine...

Ériol- j'ai barrer la porte...

Sakura.ok...Ériol?

Ériol- ouaip?

Sakura- tu commence a etres lourd

Ériol- désoler mon amour mais quand je te voie moi et mini-Ériol on a besoin de toi

Sakura- tu doit souvent avoir besoin de moi

Ériol- toujours...

_Ériol embrasa le cou de Sakura, montan au lobe et le morda se qui fait gemir Sakura._

_Il retira le tube de Sakura et se retrouva devant un pourait-il enlever le morceau de tissu qui emprisoner les 2 objet de son desir._

_Ériol embrasa le déçu pour les calmer et pendant se temps 2 autre patrouilles son a la recherche de la clef pour les libérer...quelque minutes plus tard il les libera. Le jeune Homme en pris un en bouche et l'autre il le massa pour les réconforter. Sous les crie de la japonais il enleva son Thi-shirt et le lansa a terre dans les objet qui n'étais pas pour lui important._

_Sakura remarqua qu'il ne lui resta peu de vetement alors elle tourna le criminel de se volage de vetement et lui enleva tout le reste de se qu'il portait.C'est alors quelle se retrouva devant quelque chose de souffrant. Mais comme elle n'étais pas médecin elle devait improviser pour le calmer._

_Elle mi 2 doigts sur la "Chose" et donna quelques coups de langue sur le déçu du sommet.La chose se calma comparer a l'homme qui préssa sa tête pour avoir plus de préssion._

_L'homme reléva le tête de celle-ci. Il savait se qu'il allait se qui aller arriver si il avait continuer._

_Ériol enleva les touts derniers vetements a son aman et penetra dans un lieux bien famillier et comme a chaque fois qu'il y retourne il ne fait jamais le travaille a moitier. Il connaiser la danse par coeur._

_Sakura se cambra pour le facilité la tache. Ériol rala un coup puis se vida en elle. Le jeune homme fière de son travaille retomba sur la demoiselle. Tout le lit s'entais leur ébat et le sexe._

Ériol- Achitaru

Sakura- moi aussi...

_Ils s'endormient dans les bras de l'autre..._

_Pendant se temps un jeune homme éseilla de se consantrer sur un travaille mais ne pus rien acconplire vue le bruit qu'il fessait._

**2 heure plus tard...**

**Terminer!!!!**

**AH AH AH AH AHRRRREUEUEU!**

**sa m'apprendra a êtres méchante**

**Sarifa666**


End file.
